Mary Sue is not an Energiser Bunny!
by Britomartis
Summary: Sister story to Meg Giry is not an Alto. How to save your OC from a one way trip to Mary Sueville. Musical Accuracy required. R and R
1. In Which Erik Will Survive

**Yes I am sorry. I have done it again. I just felt like I had finished MGINAA when a thought occurred to me. There are thousand of Mary- Sue out there just begging to be original. So this is the same style as MGINAA (Meg Giry is not an Alto) But with different content. You can read this without reading that but you might read it useful. **

**PS. New C2 Project Opera. Accurate info Fiction. I started recently.**

**Review responses to last chapter of MGINAA. (In the vain hope you read this story)**

Charlemagne: I have to admit you got me stuck their. I do remember a reason but I can't think of it. When I remember I will email you. Thanks for Reviewing.

Marianne Brandon: First off let me say what a big fan I am of your writing. I was stunned when you reviewed. (I didn't jumped about or anything ;) ) . I really liked your story and character. Firstly because she has personality and secondly because she is an Alto. Being a Mezzo I love it when not all characters are Sopranos. You are one of the few people that give me the strength to read OC'S. Its sad because I think deep inside I know that Erik wouldn't have got Christine unless she had some more backbone. (Though still an E/C Shipper.) I look at a mix of both in the hope to find something as good of yours. I hope you don't mind but a I quote some of your review. To prove that you can write a good Oc. Thanks again for your review.

mrs. Malfoy: Is your user name Mrs Malfoy and you don't sign in?. I don't want to add a random user. You have you be a member to be on C2. Thanks for being so loyal.

Phruity: Believe me I don't watch the OC. I don't know why I added that in actually. I HOPE it was not Erik talking in my head…. Well you know they do say TV ruins your mind..

RozzandMaya: I don't hate ALW. But it is so easy to ipck up all his pieces. I makes me wonder sometimes. I didn't know that to marry SB he had to leave his wife and children. Men. I need an Erik. Ps SB sing PIE JESU with Charlotte Church made me hit

My head for ages.

Nabira: I could not believe the sex change stuff until I saw it. I don't work. Btw KEEP WRITING YOUR STORY. It's great not to have a singing ancestor for once. Love live the flautists.Ps. Got a cold and no voice and am meant to be on TV on Thursday. Crud.

The Common Wind Deity: I think I think in fragments so I will never be able to write properly. Oh well. I'll just be journalist cos no singing for ages. (I've got a sore throat and cold.

GAKDragonMCP: Thanks for the help. BTW any advice on explaining the difference between a pop and an opera voice. I know a bit but its not my area of expertise. Thanks.

Estelle Tiniwiel: Ahh AS'S hmm im looking forward to next year. I can add you if you like. You don't have to do anything. Just if your read a story and its musically accurate go to the review box and click add to c2. I'll invite you anyway.

Mary Sue is not an Energiser Bunny!

In Which Erik Will Survive.

My Dear readers….. I have yet another message from the Opera ghost.

While he has been busy recently (Cough Andrew Cough). He still feels there is a big gap left in the writing of stories and musical accuracy. Last time he covered information mainly used in E/C fics. However he now feels strong enough to take on the mother of wrongness E/C with on O in the middle.

That's right kids.

E/OC.

Due to a rise in this type of fiction. Erik feels it is necessary to devote more time trying to save as many Oc's from getting Mary- Sued.

Let him make himself clear. In no way is Erik saying the all OC stories are inaccurate or terrible. This is not the case.

Erik feels a good way to start is by quoting from a review that he got from Marianne Brandon (writer of A Piercing Light of Hope) she gives some of the best advice for any writer embarking on a story.

"…emphasize the importance of RESEARCH when you're writing

something of a historical nature! I went to the trouble of finding out what

composers (and authors and poets) were alive before or during the same time as

PotO and I'm so glad I did. And if you can't find a suitable opera, make one

up! Or at least a title.

It never DID seem right to put modern-day lyrics into these things."

Some Oc writers wonder why their 20000 word story of the adventures of Maria Susan only got 16 reviews. YOU CANNOT JUST SAY IT'S BECAUSE IT'S AN OC. Last time I check Marianna Brandon had 600 reviews. Another good OC writer Mandy the O had over 2000. Of course it helps that they are amazing writers with original plots. But another aspect is the Accuracy of their knowledge. And the fact that their characters aren't the star or best singers.

Erik is surprised that Writers have no idea how off putting it is to reader's to read yet another story in which the girl is made the lead.

Here I will cover the ver worst Mistakes of them all. In this example Time-Travel story

. Deliberately not spell checked but I won't correct that at the end.

Marie woke up.

"Where am I?" She asked.

Madame Giry answered .

"You are in 1870. Don't worry I mysteriously now everything about you. Now go and audition for the lead"

"OK"

Marie goes to the stage. Monsir Reyer says.

"Ah yes their you are!. What a relief we have a performance tonight and forgot to cast the lead. Sing"

Marie smiled before singing perfectly.

"Go on now go walk out the door

just turn around now

'cause you're not welcome anymore

weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye

Did you think I'd crumble

Did you think I'd lay down and die

Oh no, not I

I will survive

Oh as long as i know how to love

I know I will stay alive

I've got all my life to live

I've got all my love to give

and I'll survive

I will survive (hey-hey"

While doing this she belly dances have magically changed into pedal pushers.

Everyone claps.

"Wow" Say Monsiuer Reyer. "You are the lead and also we forgot to cast the lead ballerina so you can be that now as well"

Hiding in box 5 Erik listens and watches the whole performance.

"I love Marie and want to teach her singing. She is way better than Christine"

Back on stage. Marie asks

"What's the musical?"

Madame Giry answers.

"Grease.

The End (Erik you can come out now)

You have no idea how often this plot takes place. I will now list the mistakes. For times sake I will just do the ones connected to music.

THE SEVEN DEADLY SUES

1. Now go and audition for the lead"

To even get an audition in a place like the opera Populaire you would have to have studied music (have proof) and performed in tons of operas in the chorus. There is no way they would audition a random girl.

2. "Ah yes their you are! What a relief we have a performance tonight and forgot to cast the lead. Sing"

They would have already had a lead. They would have 2 understudies for the lead and one for every other part. I KNOW IT DOES NOT SAY THAT IN THE MUSICAL BUT IT IS JUST A MUSICAL AND NOT ACCURATE.

This is plain common sense. It would be impossible for anyone to have a part and sing it in the evening. There is too much to learn and would not be up to a high enough standard. Even if the character knew the part already each stage is different and the same play can be directed in a completely different way.

3. Marie smiled before singing perfectly.

What? No warm ups?

4. "Go on now go walk out the door…

Ok maybe the song is an exaggeration but the point still stands. Now way would the music director recognise any kind of pop/musical song as real singing. My singing teacher still believes that classical is the only type of music and he's an Opera singer. That style of singing only started in the 1920's and uses a different part of your voice. That type of singer would not be able to project. I will go a lot into more detail later. Just don't have them sing it. How about a nice Aria?

5.While doing this she belly dances and has magically changed into pedal pushers.

If she wore any kind of trousers or did any kind of modern dance she would be arrested for indecent exposure. There is no way she would get in for classical dance doing the Macarena.

6"Wow" Say Monsiuer Reyer. "You are the lead and also we forgot to cast the lead ballerina so you can be that now as well"

I don't pretend to know tons about ballet. (Perhaps someone could help me there?) But I do know that all Ballerinas would have had to train from about 12.It would be difficult to be a ballerina and an Opera singer at the same time and the body structures are so different. (Cough Christine Wrong Cough)

As I have said before it would be impossible to be Prima Donna and Prima Ballerina. As they may be on at the same time. Also because it is hard work. Marie is not an Energiser Bunny. She can't keep going. Again as before there would be an understudy Prima. If there wasn't one of the trained girls would do it. Like Meg Giry. Who would not be singing.

7.

"What's the musical?"

Madame Giry answers.

"Grease.

Why God Why? Do I even have to explain this? DO NO USE MUSICALS. (Collapses in heap) Please just no…..

Erik would like to point that here are many other mistakes in that piece that will be covered. Namely where he fall in love with her. But those are the basics

He will also go into detail on some sins later.

Ok now for the harsh truth.

If you stories had any of these traits in it then your character is a Sue. Not necessarily as badly written as mine but the truth remains.

Next Chapter. Why laptops wouldn't work in Erik's lair


	2. In Which Erik meets Nuclear power

**An: 14reviews for one chapter!. I am amazed! Chapter will probably come slower than MGINAA as I have a lot of work one. I will try to update at weekends. **

**Review Responses**

awanderingchild: Thank you for your review. It's alright. I'm a terrible reviewer as well.

GAKDragonMCP: Thank you for your help. Your more of pop appreciator than I am I'm afraid. I make a statement this chap your probably not going to agree with. Oh well. Once an Opera snob…have to say though I do like Amy lee voice. I can cope with that pure style. I agree about words sometimes. But I swear I spend so long practising word ending I think my teacher is out to get the mumblers Yor should so do Monsieur Reyer… I would but I'm not really an orchestra person. So many people fumble that section as well.

PJBG: Yep I do the same. Then the immortal debate… should I kept reading. If she get pregnant I tend to stop. Thanks for reviewing.

scorpion's muse: Aaaa. Thanks for reviewing.

Erik's Wild Nightingale: Yes poor Erwik. When I found a laptop story I had to stop himself drowning himself in my shower…

xxinotxpiecesxx: Oh please everything in life is long and pointless. That was really interesting. I was kind of meaning the Shakira thing. I'm sure you know what I mean. I suppose people abuse that how they abuse Opera….

MetalMyersJason: It's difficult to tell sometimes. I own a LOTR Mary- Sue she's called Selene….

Nabira: Thank you!.I believe I mentioned Les Mis once (shudders) never do again. I love Time to say Goodbye. Not with SB singing though. Although I suppose I can see his point.

Polly Moopers: Hello! It was great to see someone I recognised on ppn. It was kind of scary tho. Andrew read the book. (calls) Erik. He did it on purpose. Bring out the marshmallows!.

Emmi: I have just found a believable time travel fic by wandering child. I nearly cried with happiness. Only she makes it work however. What is role-play anyway. I always here people talking about it?.I least I ma not alone in my annoyance.

Estelle Tiniwiel: (claps) thank you. How hard is it for people to work that one out. Believe me dance isn't mine either. Perhaps someone should write Christine Daae is not a ballet dancer.?

Baelish: Yeah grammars a bitch. I do my best. I agree that's why Erik hurt him. (evil grin). You are so so right. I don't see why writers can't see it though. I think I might write the Physiological reason for making a Mary Sue. Oh it exists all right.

Silent Phantasy: Thanks for your help. Yes the world has gone mad.

MadameGiryMiranda: Yeah I know some singing ballerinas. Yet no ballet Opera singers. Oh believe me I tried….

In which Erik meets Nuclear power.

Erik meets the laptop.

Short plot summary so far.

Marie Suzette has fallen from 2005 into 1870 France from America. She is helped by Madame Giry to become Prima Ballerina and the lead in the Opera Grease. Erik hears her sing Gloria Gainer and falls madly in love with her. He takes her after the performance to his lair.

Erik looked up from his composing.

"Marie my love what is that noise?"

"Erik my cherry pop it is my laptop which I managed to grab while falling through time and space"

"Ok sweetie. What are you listening to?"

"Oh muffin buns only my fave band in the world. Evanescence."

"Oh strawberry lace. I think their really good. Lets buy them. But wait Isn't this 1870?. How does the laptop work?. Electricity hasn't been invented yet?"

Marie Suzette looked temporally confused. Then she brightened.

"Oh yes Treacle I remember!."

Erik looked love struck and confused at the same time. (crossed eyes)

"How my waffle mixture?"

Marie beamed. Her smile filled up the cave. Many bats died.

"I created nuclear power. While you were in the shower. Oh lollipop that rhymes!"

Erik leaped up.

"Oh banana ice-cream!. I will make it into an opera. But how did you invent nuclear power."

"Oh Juice box it was easy.** Energy from the uranium atom!**  
The nucleus of the U-235 atom comprises 92 protons and 143 neutrons (92 + 143 235). When the nucleus of a U-235 atom captures a neutron it splits in two (fissions) and releases some energy in the form of heat, also two or three additional neutrons are thrown off. If enough of these expelled neutrons cause the nuclei of other U-235 atoms to split, releasing further neutrons, a fission Œchain reaction¹ can be achieved. When this happens over and over again, many millions of times, a very large amount of heat is produced from a relatively small amount of uranium. It is this process, in effect "burning" uranium, which occurs in a nuclear reactor. The heat is used to make steam to produce electricity."

Erik smiled.

"Ok then ,my little Kiss of death"

The End

Erik… come back….

Why why why!. Let me go in order.

Surely a strange guitar like noise with people talking would make Erik set off all the traps in the lair? The man has never seen Electricity or music being played.

There is no way Erik would like any kind of pop/rock thing. He might listen to Charlotte Church if pushed but that would be it.

The mother of all reasons. THERE WAS NO POWER!. How would the laptop work?. Even if it was on batteries surely the whole time/space thing would muck it up.

Now Erik hate's to mean (who am I kidding?) But anyone who can write a laptop into a story must either be blind (Coughbeendone) or think that 1870 is some kind of Alco pop. If they have no basic grasp of science how can you expect them to be able to write as well? Would you leave these people with your children?.

Pop and Opera voices. (with thanks to GAKDragonMCP)Right between the three of us I think we've got this sussed.

Opera voices use Vibrato more than pop singers. (No that is not Christina A warbling) .They also have more power and projection skills than a pop singer and a bigger lung capacity. Erik says once a family can eat dinner off your back your lungs are big enough for Opera. An Opera singer could fill a theatre without a mic. A pop singer could not. This is why there is no way your OC could sing lead soprano with no training. For the record Sarah Brightman is not an Opera singer. You may have noticed I'm not a fan of SB. I was ok with her until I heard Pie Jesu. Just to prove my point she sang a duet with Bryn Terfel (One of my favourite baritones) and the difference in quality of voice was incredible.

One of the problems with people who write songs in that are pop is the idea that Pop/Rock is a better style of music and don't like Opera. Arias do not have to be shrieky train wrecks. Opera singers (In my and Erik's opinion) are the best trained of all types of singing. (Don't hit me) Pop singers could do American Idol without any vocal training. Opera singers would not.

Some people are going to hate me for saying this. If you don't have any appreciation for Opera it is difficult to say that you are a real fan of Phantom. (I'm going to get flamed). I know this is an extreme view but someone's got to have it. After all Erik composes classical Opera not musicals. If you are adding modern day song something is very wrong.

Please don't hurt me….

Finally. I've had a lot of feedback from the ballet thing. Here is the most common view.

In order to get into professional ballet during that time period you would have had to have started no later than seven. Around nine of ten your flexibility begins to change. If you haven't learned the basics by about eight it'll be much harder and you would almost certainly never make it to prima ballerina.

Thank you Silent Phantasy

One last point. Traditional belly dancing is not modern. From feedback I received from someone who knew way more than I did about belly dancing. Still don't have your character audition doing it. The only way I would think it could fit into 1800's would be if it was set in Erik's Persian time.

That all for now folks. Next time, Maria Suzette gets pregnant with twins Please Review. I respond to each and every one.


	3. In Which Erik sings a duet for three

**Wow!. Thank you for all the reviews. There will probably not be an update next week as I am at a singing competitions. Hopefully if I make enough money I can buy a decent keyboard. Oh and also. If anyone would be kind enough to beta read this story and MGINAA I would be very grateful. I know my gramer is not the best.**

**Review Responses:**

Estelle Tiniwiel** : Yeah, I'm always like that when I'm reading a story. I tend to have about 20 on the go at once.**

mrs. Malfoy:m Ok, don't hurt me!. I'm not sure if this is better than mginaa its been getting a lot more feedback. Maybe the subjects more interesting.

Nabira: I see what you mean about German. My mum speaks German, French and bits of Italian and is a singer. Its not fair!. I can speak bits of German but that's about it. Oh btw am adding your story to C2 and I will email you later about website.

Erik's Wild Nightingale: Maybe I over exaggerated slightly but not by much!. Tell Erik not to drown himself as I need his help in my performing.

Original Cliche: I was impressed I only got on bit of feedback about how I wrote last chapter and at least it didn't say you stuck!. First off. I was trained as a popuklar singer way way before Opera. I agree about different Opera tastes of course but I never challenged that. I am not sure about pop singers learn projection eg Many singers in reality tv shows who are meant to have good voices have never been trained and yet perform. I also think that Opera singer have to go through a lot more for their art eg No smoking no alcohol. dairy free diet. I don't know many pop singers who do that. Of cos vibrato comes natural but it can be controlled if done badly when I sing in pop voice I sing completely differently to an opera voice. Anyway thanks for the feedback.

Silent Phantasy: Hello another fellow ppner!. I know about the whole not Opera house built thing. (one of the reasons I resent ALW) Hmm I can hardly see Mary Sue wiring a plug. What a way to kill her though….

Music Angel no.24601: When I read a stories like that recently I nearly screamed. Of course I didn't because at the moment I have no voice but I would have done. Hey If you are confused or don't know its not your fault. Just research research research.

Silvermasque: Hmmm wine label… I miss all the wine. Yes I likey the LOTR Soundtrack. Annoys my family when I go while its playing. A this is where Frodo gets stabbed. And this is the beacons being lit. Kind of takes the magic away. In no way to a dislike musicals its just there are a completely different being. Yes I hate ,microphones last time I sang with oen I smashed it. While singing you understand… I completely agree.

MasqueradingThroughLife: Aim to please!. Ah yes 1 quick way to annoy a phantom.

Lil Shady: I believe I get an eye twitch when reading such rubbish. It can't be good for peoples health (or sanity) Hey Its cool you were talking about what ive written. (feels famous). I just wish Marie Sue had any type of training rather than being a deaf mute all the time….

Polly Moopers: Howdy!.Who said Andrew was dead?. Mwhahahahahahahahah!. Hmm I'm on the search for an ipod free story at the moment. I wonder how long that will take…. Thanks for reviewing.

letthedreamdescend: Ah thank you!

Phantom'sJediBandieGirl: Yeah if that had happened to me I would probably feel the same way. I do not force Opera on people… I gently prod… then a bit harder. I don't see why Erik would not train someone with a big lung capacity. But they could not audition and get into a opera with training first. Hope this helps. Its not just about the lung size though…

Summary so far.

Marie Suzette has fallen from 2005 into 1870 France from America. She is helped by Madame Giry to become Prima Ballerina and the lead in the Opera Grease. Erik hears her sing Gloria Gainer and falls madly in love with her. He takes her after the performance to his lair. Marie has performed one performance of the opera Grease and suddenly collapses screaming onstage. Everyone is shocked.

Marie says

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Madame Giry holds her and asks ,

"What's the matter?"

Marie panting answers her.

"Oh Madame Giry, I didn't want to tell anyone but I'm pregnant with Erwiks babies."

Everyone. Gasps. Marie's stomach pops out of the corset she has never worn before and grows.

"And now I have to give birth"

Suddenly Erik runs onto the stage and everyone mysteriously disappears.

"Oh sweet cake I am here now" Says Erik..

"Oh Erik with you I feel safe."

Erik thinks for a minute.

"But wait darling. How are you pregnant?… we've never…"

Marie screams again. Suddenly flying out of the gaping plot hole two babies appear.

Erik catches both.

"Well that was easy Liquorice. I think we should call them Sharon and Tyrone."

Marie Screams again. Everyone rushes back on stage.

Madame Giry asks. "What's wrong? Marie?"

"Oh it's terrible. You see the childbirth was so difficult that it has made me blind."

Everyone gasps.

Monsieur Reyer asks.

"But wait!. Its now time for auditions for our new show. Wicked.!"

The audience from Grease leaves grumbling.

Marie clears her throat bravely.

"Although I am blind I would still like to try for a part."

"Ok here is the music"

Marie takes the music AND READS IT.

She sings.

"When I meet the wizard…."

Everyone claps.

Monsieur Reyer beams. "Congratulations you have got the part again"

The End.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Error Error Error!

1.I have mentioned this in my other story but it is worth mentioning again. It would be impossible to go on singing Opera while heavily pregnant as the baby can sometimes press on your diaphragm in funny ways. Sometimes it can make the voice higher. Sometimes it just ruins it completely.

2. There would be no way of hiding that you were 9 months pregnant just by wearing a corset. If you tried it would probably damage the baby. Maybe a few months but not 9.

3. Often an Opera house has a season in which they perform about 4 or 5 Operas. It would be rare for an Opera to go on just for one night.

4. Time constraints!. Not necessarily musical but still…

5. Again more historical than musical but names. Names like Jake and Sharon would just not be used at the time. If in doubt use Royalty of the time as this was a common practise.

6. Blindness. Been done so many times. What writers tend to do is forget after they have made the character blind that they need to stay blind. As Braille was invented in 1829 it would be fair to have the characters read that. I'm not sure about musical Braille but there you go.

7. Again with the modern day musicals. Now I like Wicked as much as the next person but not in that time frame. Please…

8. The part of Elphie in wicked not only is the wrong style of voice for an Opera singer but the wrong range. If a character is playing Sandy in one musical she could not sing Elphie in the next as it would be too low for her. Ironically if you write in Opera when researching they give you the voice parts.

And lastly. I recently found one of the most atrocious Sues I have ever seen while doing research for this ficlet. I am not going to name names because that would be childish but needless to say Erik had just written a scathing review which was about 2 pages long when he accidentally deleted it. I was most annoyed.

Here was the mistake of all mistakes. The Oc was walking down with Erik and Christine in Phantom of the Opera the song. The Oc was singing Christine's part with her. Erik was forced to sing.

"Sing once again with me our strange DUET."

Now let me establish. I would have thought this was obvious but anyway…

Solo: Singing on own.

Duet: Two people singing together usually in harmony.

Trio: Three people singing together.

Quartet : Four people.

Quintet: Five people.

Chorus/Choir: A lot of people.

This would be the same for playing.

I know "Sing once again with me our strange trio" does not fit but does that not indicate something of the calibre of the story.

If the author does read this. I am not having a go at you personally but why not look for a Mary Sue quiz on a quiz site?. The answers will speak wonders.

Well that's about it for now. Oh yes. If you do have a question or what information about anything feel free to email me and Erik will answer you. Its better to ask than get it wrong and be called on it. Because someone will notice.

Please Review.


	4. In Which Erik is Reformed

**One More chapter of this people and then…. I have no more to say!. Anywho sorry this is late its been crazy lately. Thank you to my newfound beta Nabria. Um and that's about it.**

Estelle Tiniwiel: Obvious perhaps if you actually cared. That's part of the problem. Yeah Don.. my friend played one of the main roles in that at Glynborne (big oprera house in England)Mozart's always a favourite .

Erik's Wild Nightingale: Don't worry my friend. Revenge will be sweet.

awanderingchild: I always have nothing to say…..

scorpion's muse: I do agree. However there is only one chapter left anyway.

Nabira: That sue will haunt us til we are dead…. Good luck in you exams and stuff. I hope you get in where you want to.

Reltistic. M.S.S. I LIKE IT. I am hoping mini sue will catch on (referring to Eriks children)

Baelish: Yes he would have done. However I doubt he could wire up the laptop. Although he is a genius…

mrs. Malfoy: Aaaaa. I've never been cute before!.

SporkGoddess: Hello again. Love your story by the way and thanks for the kudos. I used the term lead sop loosely in the vain hope that would make people understand. Hopefully I cleared up a lot of your reviewy things this chapter.

The Common Wind Deity: Practise practise practise. Basically trying to sing longer amounts of words in one sentence. My singing teacher say it take 10time to do but when you get it you can more one. Eventually you find you can sing phrases easily.

letthedreamdescend: Hmmm. Yes it really does. Some people do not think.

beata-beatrix: I got so fed up at telling individual people I decided to speak in one go. I agree. Watch one opera just one for fun. For me. FOR ERIK'S SAKE. Oh and by the way I am reading your fic and its so true. I'm sorry I haven't reviewed. I will at some stage.

Marianne Brandon: This is actually getting really funny. I get flattered. Then you get flattered. Then I get flattered. Then you get flattered. Margarite is not a mary sue. (Cackes) If you think about my planned new oc story.Never mind. Oh and to answer your question. I can all depend. Some places would have a specific casting director.It would normally be a panal of about 3 people. Perhaps Monsieur Reyer, A casting director and there would be someone in charge of the singing as well who would be there. Not the Managers or Monsieur Vicomte though… Sad to admit I quite liked innocent angel. I would be on my faves except for the heinous crimes to music. I believe a song from wicked was used.

In which Sharon plays Wicked.

Marie Suzette has fallen from 2005 America into 1870 France. She is helped by Madame Giry to become Prima Ballerina and get the lead in the opera, Grease. Erik hears her sing 'Gloria Gainer' and falls madly in love with her. After the performance, he takes her to his lair. Marie has done one performance of the opera Grease and suddenly collapses screaming onstage. Everyone is shocked. She gives birth to two babies, Sharon and… I forget his name. It doesn't matter anyway; he won't be in it anymore. I just wanted her to have twins. It is three days later in Erik's lair.

"Mom!"

Marie looks up from the book she is reading.

"What is it Sharon, darling?"

"I'm playing Glinda in Wicked!"

Marie is pleased. Sharon continues "Oh, but I forgot! Monsieur Reyer says you can't be in the play anymore for no apparent reason. Carlotta is back and they're ignoring the fact you got the part justly."

Erik comes out from the newly fitted shower.

"Did you say you don't have the role anymore?"

"Yes darling, but I will take it bravely and be happy to take my role in the ballet chorus."

Erik looks angry. Marie pleads, "Oh Erik! You won't do anything drastic will you?"

"Of course not, Muffin," Erik replies. "Your love has reformed me. I will however write a strongly worded note."

"Oh Erik I love you."

"Oh and darling, did I tell you? I've written an opera. It's called 'The Phantom of the Opera'. You will be Christine. It tells of my life before I met you and how I met my one true love who I would never love anyone else for."

Marie smiles sweetly. She removes the shot gun from the wall.

Erik thinks fast.

"And then it goes on to say how much better my life has been since I met you."

Marie beams. There are no bats left alive at this point.

"Oh Erik I love you. I love you so much there will probably be a sequel in which we have twelve children, Sharon marries Christine and Raoul's son and Christine wants you back but you say that you love me too much."

Erik jumps for joy so high he hits his head on top of the cave.

The End (At last)

General things

Sharon manages to become a lead soprano at the tender age of three days. I have ranted many, many times about the ages of sopranos. Normally the voice hasn't developed until the age of 26-30. Or later. There will be no preteen prima donnas. Also considering the subject matters of some Operas it would not be appropriate either. Also please sort out time constraints. Marie would be about 40 by this point.

Singers are on contract at the Opera, so you could not just randomly fire or replace them. A good reason to do so would be something like a lot of drinking, etc.

Why, if she didn't get a singing role, would she randomly get into the ballet chorus? They are two separate things.

'The Phantom of the Opera' is not an opera and could not be performed as one. Now, I love it as much as the next fan girl, but it could not be done. How many times have I seen this happen?

Oh, and also just because her parents were good at singing doesn't mean Sharon would be. Wouldn't it be more interesting if she couldn't sing?

How do you know if you have birthed a Mini Sue?

They are completely normal. Or they have exactly the same deformity as their father.

They can speak from the age of one hour old. This is not physically possible.

They can telekinetically communicate from the womb.

They have a name like Sharon. Or worse, Christine. Now that is just sick.

They are a twin or upwards.

They do not have to be trained to sing. Even Erik had to train himself.

They speak seventy different languages although no one has even spoken to them.

They are blind/deaf/mute but magically regain their sight/hearing/voice.

They marry Raoul's children, Christine's children or Erik's children.

They can talk to animals.

Slightly off topic but it has to be said.

A few last things:

I hope I haven't confused anyone. There is a big difference between a musical theatre trained voice and a pop voice. Usually musical theatre performers have had loads of training. They might sing similar songs, but in different ways.

Also there is no such thing as a lead soprano. Sorry if I used this phrase. It was mainly so people could understand, but perhaps that didn't work. While I'm on the subject, the lead does not always have to be a soprano. Carmen, for example, needs to be sung by a mezzo to get the whole depth of the range.

One more chapter to go, people! Please Review.


	5. In Which Erik discovers America

**Here we have the last chapter. Then no more. No more annoying sequels. So it follows that now is you last chance to review. Your last chance to tell Erik you love him. You last chance to curse ALW. (Sob) Anyway I'd like to give credit to Dernhelm for adding to the ideas I had for this chapter. Remember together, we rant together we go to therapy.**

**Review Responses.**

Erik's Vampire: To be honest if you suspect your character is sueish its worth checking. I couldn't really tell you. Why not do a sue test on quizilla and check. Alos check that Erik is not OC because that leads to Sue as well.

hunting4max: I read your story. It's good. Its difficult to telll if she is a sue or not yet. Just make sure you give her some faults (not a bad childhood) and you should be fine. Btw Choclat? Mmmm Johnny Deep…

Erik:Um she won't be come back….

UAE gal: I used to read Marie Sues but can't take it anymore. I agree about the clothing that happens all the time.

Phantom'sJediBandieGirl: I agree I come from a big family too. (Comes from being Catholic) But Authors commonly put in 100 children just for the sake of it. It's the intention you see…

mrs. Malfoy: Aaaa one of my loyal reviews. Thank you for being so supportive it really helps.

Lil Shady: Hmm interesting about the ballet. I 'd love to correct that as well but I don't know enough. And yes the singing/dancing combination does burn. I think it would be pointless naming names the authors will know who they are anyway.

SporkGoddess: But myself out here. But randomly I think that Christne would be better sung by a Mezzo. Some classical Mezzos could get the E. (Im a mezzo and I can get to F0 Im talking above top c. A lot of the songs need more depth of voice. But that could just be me of course. Oh and also I stumbled upon Phan wank. My my that made me laugh. I was so pleased im not the only one picking up on the crap that comes out. I noticed your name so I just thought I'd mention it.

Dernhelm: I mentioned some of your point by the way. I know I'm being too critical but I can dream… Yes Alto do get ripped of. Being a mezzo is probably the best of both worlds. Wouldn't it be funny isd Mary Sue popped in and was mowed down by the commune?. (Chuckles) Mental picture.

Silent Phantasy: Yes kay tend to be an exception. But then again Erik would be out of character to find an oc anyway.Yes I could see an opera adaptation working. There is one knocking about somewhere I think...

MasqueradingThroughLife: Oh please of course they talk back. Your just not listening hard enough.

The Common Wind Deity: Same here. Who needs focus? Go for it. Set a dte to update for eg every Wednesday and you'll find it easier.

Reltistic: Glad to help with the cheering.

Child of the Seine: Erik always finds a way ;)

Andrew gasped. He needed water. He also needed the toilet. He found it incredible he was still alive after being strung up in a strange metal room for about 2 months. However time seemed to be moving really strangely here. He could swear that he had heard a baby earlier and then suddenly a teenager. Speaking polish. Also someone had chucked a load of boys baby clothes in here a while ago. People never ceased to amaze him.

Suddenly he heard a rattling. The door opened and the man Erik stepped in. He was gasping for breath.

"Thank goodness she hasn't read the book; she won't know this place exists. Oh hello Andrew"

Andrew politely replied.

"Hello Erik"

A small tinkering laugh was heard from outside the door.

Erik shuddered.

"Time to work quickly then." He turned to Andrew. "Right time for me to explain why you have managed to stay alive for such a long period of time. I have discovered a fate worse than Christine. Marie Suzette. For some unexplainable reason I have been acting really strangely lately and have only just come to my senses. This is possible because she wants us to move to America and THERE IS A REASON ERIK LIVES FIVE CELLARS BELOW HUMANITY "

He begins to undress. Andrew is suitably startled.

"Um Erik…"

Erik looks up. "Oh don't be disgusting. Besides CHARACTERS IN FANFICTION HAVE TO BE FICTIONAL. We couldn't have a romantic attachment."

Andrew was relieved. "So why are you taking off our clothes then?"

Erik removes Andrews clothing and puts it on himself. He takes a spare mask and puts it on Andrews face. The hair of course is actually real because a bald man is just plain ick.

"Let me explain. Unusually for this type of story Marie has not seen behind my mask. So now she will think you are me."

He puts his normal clothes on Andrew.

Suddenly the door to the torture chamber crashes open. Marie enters followed by some children. She addresses Andrew.

"Oh Muffin pops I found you! I had to drill through 8 layers of wall but I found you. Because we're meant to be together." She notices real Erik. "Who are you?"

Erik grins widely.

"Nobody, just ALW. Well I'll be going now. I'm going to see if there is a chorus girl who wants to advance her career. (But as Erik or Andrew?)"

Marie ignores him. Erik leaves. Or rather he runs. Andrew Erik (Arik) notices the children.

"Um Marie Who are they?"

"Oh gingerbread don't you remember? These are Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy and Sneezy. Our children"

"Um oh yes of course"

Marie clears her throat.

"Erik darling it has just occurred to me that I have never seen behind your mask. Let me see and I will not care and think it makes you more beautiful and then you will cry and we will have sex."

She rips the mask off. She turned pale and is sick. Eventually she stammers.

"willnotcareandthinkitmakesyoumorebeautifulandthenyouwillcriesandwewillhavesex!"

Andrew sighs. Why does this always happen with women? He pondered.

By this time Marie has regained herself. She picks up a shotgun and aims it at Andrew"

"What are you doing?" Arik asks panicking.

"Well you see now comes the time when the author has run out of things to say and therefore we both have to die so everyone can mourn my death"

Andrew whimpers. Marie sighed.

"Oh please in the genre section it says Romance/Tragedy"

"But… but….I thought that just referred to the poor grammar of the story."

Marie takes aim. Shots and kills. Shortly afterward she kills herself. Not before making a speech. A loooooooong speech.

At the gun shot the 'children' wake up.

"So Mummy and Daddy are dead?" Asks Dopey.

"So it seems. Right boys time to clean up the carnage." Say Doc.

The dwarves remove pick axes and begin to dig graves for Marie and Arik. In unison they begin to sing.

"Whistle while you work Do do do do do do do"

However on every do another dwarf is shot down from someone firing from the roof. Eventually everyone is dead.

Erik jumps off the Organ.

"NO… MORE… DISNEY… SONGS"

He smiles at the readers.

"You see children... There is a reason I live 5 Cellars below humanity."

MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

And we're finished. I believe I have imparted as many words of wisdom as I feel I can. Hopefully I have saved a few people making mistakes and annoyed the hell out of others.

Never when I started MGINAA did I think that I would get the response I have. So I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Especially those who we not afraid to tell me when they thought I was way out on some information.

One last note. Just because I am finished with the story does not mean I can't help. If you have a question you can email me and I will always email back. Its better to check will someone than make a stupid mistake.

Goodbye All! Erik salutes you!


End file.
